Star Wars Different Story
by Jaina Padme Solo
Summary: Anakin didn't burn. Padme alive w/ kids on Tatooine. Plapatie dead. Anakin ruler. Anakin kidnaps them. Bad Sumary. Pleas r r.Only constructive critisim.Rated t for safety. Please read my twilight saga one don;t know what to write in it.
1. Chapter 1

Padme looked into the cabin in the craft. Luke and Leah were asleep snuggled together. She sighed. Anakin was gone replaced by Darth Vader. She corrected herself lord Vader. Vader had liked emperor Palpatine. The kids were only 3 and yet they had to leave Naboo.

"Mommy?" Padme looked down Luke was tugging on her pant leg. She scooped him up.

"What is it Luke?" Padme asked smiling. He looked so much like her Ani. Then her heart squeezed with pain. She missed her Ani.

"Where we going?"

"Tatooine. Sweetheart. Go wake your sister and strap yourselves in up front we will be landing soon." She put him down. He scampered down. 5 minutes later they had landed and were unpacking in their new house. 2 stories house, Padme. Someone called from behind her. She turned around blaster drawn from her hip.

She felt the gun slip from her hand by force. She felt a prick in her arm and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin's POV

Anakin crept from his speeder. He was going to bring Padme to the death star along with his children. He entered their new house quietly. He hid in the shadows as Padme unpacked her belongings in the office.

"Padme." He called. She turned around and drew a blaster from her hip. He used the force to bring the gun to him. He crept forward and pricked her with a needle in the nook of her elbow. She went limp and he caught her. He called on his com link to captain Rex to come and pick up Padme and his kids at the house. Anakin crept upstairs and found his children playing in a toy room. He snuck up behind them and pricked them both with needles in the nooks of their elbows and carried their limp bodies were Rex was waiting with a ship and an unconscious Padme. He put the kids in stretchers next to Padme's stretcher and had Rex fly off.

A few hours later they had arrived at the death star and Anakin had a med stood come with him too the family suites (one for him and Padme and another suite for the twins.) the twins would share a bed room for now. But what Anakin was about to do was what had him uneasy. He nodded to the med droid who in turn to Padme Luke and Leah put a tracking device liquid in their blood impossible to get out and a slave device so that they would become temporarily paralyzed until they were brought back here to the suites should they try and escape into the back of their necks.

Ten minutes later They awoke. It was dark in the room." Mommy?" Leah cried. "Where are you?"

"Your mother is in the other room already awake." Anakin said from the corner.

"Who are you and what did you do to my mommy now." Leah had tried to roll her neck but the pain from the surgery was still there.

I wouldn't do that if I were you and I'm your dad. Your mom is in the next room like I said. Anakin replied.

"You're not our dad Anakin Skywalker is our dad and he was only the best pilot and Jedi in the world. So mommy says."

"Le Le where are we?" Said the second child's voice. On closer inspection Anakin saw the boy looked like him and Leah looked like Padme.

"I don't know Luke ask him he says he's our dad." Leah Said.

"Did use that force thing to check if He was telling the truth?" Luke asked.

"No I didn't I did not think of it." Leah replied.

Both twins closed their eyes. So they were force sensitive good thing to know.

"Alright so you are our dad where are we?" Leah asked when she opened her eyes.

"You are on the death star oh and by the way you will not be able to leave both this suite here which is yours or your mothers and my suite which connects through the door next to me on my right. And the hanger bay and training rooms."

"Hanger bay!" Luke and Leah shouted jumping to their feet before almost falling down if not for their father rushing forward and catching them.

"Whoa slow down don't you want to go see your mom I have already explained this to her she got up 5 minutes before you." Anakin said.

"Your right daddy we will say high to mommy and then go to the hanger bay." Leah said as Anakin picked them up.

They walked into the other suite and saw Padme sitting on the big bed.

"Mommy!" Leah and Luke cried as they ran over jumped up on the bed and hugged her.

"Leah your hair is a mess want me to braid it princess style." Padme asked.

"Mommy I have something to say I'm not a pwincess I'm a tom boy. I didn't want you to fweel like you had no one to talk girly stuff with." Leah said.

"It's okay where are you going Luke?" He had been opening every door and peaking around.

"Mommy I'm looking for the hangar bay." Luke said.

"Hangar bay!" Leah said jumping off the bed to join Luke in the search for the right door.

"I'll take you there but Leah and Luke you two might want to change knock on the door when you guys are changed clothes are right in front of the fresher." Anakin said.

Luke and Leah changed quickly from their nice respectable clothes too jeans tees and sneakers. They knocked on their parent's door and Anakin opened it and took their hands and walked through the first door in the parent's suite. Through a long hall took a left and walked into the hanger bay.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke and Leah quickly ran over to an old Nubian fighter and started examining the engine gears and switches.

"Um lord Vader are these the kids?" A voice from the entrance of the hangar bay asked. Luke and Leah turned. A man from the clone wars the kids guessed because he wore what the clones wore in holograms of the past that Padme had except with a white and blue striped cover stood at the entrance.

"Ah yes children come meet captain Rex." Anakin said.

But daddy we were about to..." Leia started.

"Leia I think I said come here. Anakin said.

"Fine daddy..." Luke said

"We're coming." Leia said.

They got up and walked to where Anakin and Rex stood.

"Hi I'm Leia and that's my brother Luke." Leia said offering her hand without fear at Rex.

"Le Le I can introduce myself." Luke said shyly stepping out from behind his younger sister.

Rex shook Leia's hand and said:" I'm Captain Rex it's nice to meet you."

"You too." Leia said.

"Alright, Luke, Leia I need to take you to your mother so that she can prepare you for training." Anakin said.

"But daddy we just got here." Leia said.

"Actually you were playing in here for 10 minutes. Now let's go." Anakin said.

"It's alright daddy Luke and I can find our way back to mommy." Leia said.

"Alright off you go, Rex I can look at the battle plans now."

"Battle plans?" Luke and Leia cried. Turning around.

"I think you to have somewhere to go." Anakin said shooing his children through the hatch to the hall way.

"Alright bye." The twins called as they exited the hangar bay.


	4. Chapter 4

A few years had passed now and Luke and Leia were 13 years old. They were both training to be Siths but Leia was also learning how to be a good politician who could come up with good back up for what she believed in. This morning was starting very peacefully.

"LUKE ! GIVE ME BACK MY JOURNAL! NOW!" Leia yelled.

Well the morning had been peaceful. Padme and Anakin/Vader jolted awake, got dressed and were in the children's bedroom in a jiff. Well it was more like a lounge. The room had been a shared bedroom when the children first came here but they needed separate rooms now. Luke was smirking on the left side of the room holding the journal in his left hand. He had put a force block around it so Leia could not grab it by the force. Leia was on the other side of the room holding a desk and a chair up in the air with the force ready to throw it at her brother.

"Leia put down the desk and chair and Luke give me the journal. NOW!" Anakin said.

As soon as they saw their parents the diary was in Anakin's hand and all the furniture back in their rightful positions and places. Luke went to sit down at one of the desks to work on his tie fighter model, and Leia went to draw and or invent whatever it was she "invented" when she took all the bottle caps from the house and stashed them in her room.

Anakin opened the journal because what was so secret about an English class journal. However; there was no class work in there. Instead it was filled with stories upon stories. Anakin skimmed through a few.

"Padme could you take Luke down to breakfast I want to talk to Leia." Anakin said. Padme nodded and led Luke downstairs to the kitchen. (Their slave chips allowed them to go more places now since Anakin could trust them more.)

"Leia these stories are really good ." Anakin said to his daughter as she turned to face her father with a look of shock on her face.

"Why are you shocked? You're a good writer your teachers always say so." Anakin continued.

"You really think so?" Leia said.

"I really do and it is not the I am entitled to say so because I am your father."

"Well maybe I could read one to the officers kids when they come for the annual meeting this month."

"Why don't you do that. We do not need another stink bomb in the conference room."

"Um Dad? That was me and Luke." With that Leia sped out of the room and down the stairs before her father could blow a gasket. Anakin shook his head and headed down stairs for breakfast. Maybe this day would turn out normal with no more yelling or throwing matches.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note:

Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter.

Please vote on my new poll what story do you want updated first?


	6. Chapter 6

Stop SOPA

This is a link to a petition to stop SOPA. If it passes fanfiction will be a thing of the past. We can't let that happen. This also explains a little about what SOPA is. If it doesn't work send me a PM and I will send you the link that way.

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF


	7. Chapter 7

I apologize for those who enjoy/ed by stories but because of certain rude comments or remarks that I have been getting all will be on hold or canceled until further notice. I apologize profusely to those who really enjoyed my stories and I apologize for such a long wait only to receive this message. I thank those who were kind in telling me the grammar mistakes so I can look back on my writing and fix it for future references but all stories that are posted under Star Wars and Harry Potter will be on hiatus and a possible cease of continuation until further notice.


End file.
